gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Say
Say ist ein Song aus der achtzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Letzte Chancen mit Schuss, und wird von Blaine, Brittany, Kitty, Marley, Ryder und Sam mit den New Directions gesungen. Der Song startet, wenn Sue Ryder fragt, was er allein im Schulflur macht. Er erklärt sich ihr und will wiederum wissen, warum sie ihn nicht zum Nachsitzen verdonnert, worauf sie ihm sagt, dass sie nicht mehr länger an der McKinley arbeitet. Die Szene wechselt in die Aula, welche Blaine und Tina gerade Händchenhaltend erreichen. Sie sitzen zusammen im Kreis mit den anderen und singen den Song. Ryder, der immer noch auf Katie wartet, welche aber nicht erscheint, gibt es dann auf und rennt ebenfalls in die Aula, wo er von Jake in Empfang genommen wird. Am Ende des Songs werden die Videobotschaften gezeigt, die Artie von ihnen aufnahm, als sie sich während der Schüsse im Chorraum versteckt hatten. Das Original stammt von John Mayer aus dessem dritten Album "Continuum" aus dem Jahr 2007. Lyrics Blaine: Take all of your wasted honor Every little past frustration Take all of your so called problems Better put 'em in quotations Blaine mit Marley: Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Ryder (mit Blaine): (Walkin' like a one man army) (Fightin' with the shadows in your head) (Livin' up the same old moment) Knowin' you'd be better off instead If you could only Blaine mit Marley: Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Kitty und Marley: Have no fear for givin' in Have no fear for giving over Brittany und Sam: You better know that in the end It's better to say too much Than never to say what you need to say again Blaine (mit Ryder): Even if your hands are shaking And your faith is broken (Even as the eyes are closin') (Do it with a heart wide open) Marley mit Blaine: Wide heart! Marley mit Blaine und New Directions: Say what you need to say Blaine: Say what you need to say Blaine mit Marley (New Directions): Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to say (Ryder: Say what you need to say) Say what you need to say Say what you need to say Say what you need to Say what you need to Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Say what you need to say (Oh say what) Blaine mit New Directions: Say what you need to say Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde